BackStory Mystery
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: Back stories for random OCs I create.


There isn't going to be a continuation to this maybe more added to it but I have gotten bored and felt like writing back-stories to characters. This is my first installment to backstory mysteries. It is somewhat One-shots of OCs but that is because I don't just wanna leave it off with no other information around how they act and live. Now enjoy the story and roll the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners

Name: Yuki meaning Snow (How to say it: You-Key)

Look Up at Thumbnail for what Yuki looks like

Personality: Sociable and likes to tell stories

* * *

(Right after the GMG arc but before Tartarus arc)

Yuki has just joined Fairy Tail so they were throwing a party for him, but he was just sitting in the back at a table watching them all have fun. Mira noticed Yuki sitting around not doing anything so she leaves the bar in trust of Kinana then walks over to him. Sitting down in front of him she says, "Hello" Yuki looks over at her and replies smiling, "Hello are you Mirajane?" Mira nods and replies, "The one and only, but more importantly why are you sitting back here when there is a party happening for you?" Yuki sighs and hesitates for a moment as if contemplating if he sound say why or not. He looks hard at Mira looking to see if she has any bad intentions then says, " To understand that you will need to know my story so lets began at well the beginning…"

~FlashBack 15 years ago~

Fire and dead bodies everywhere, everywhere you looked there was another dead body or another fire burning a house to the ground. Except in one lost corner there was a 6 year old boy hidden under what seems to be a women. The boy crawls out from under the women and starts shaking her says, "Mom..mom wake up please…" he continues to do this but gets no response. He looks around what use to be his house only for it all to be burnt to the ground, nothing is left. He looks back at his mother and starts crying hysterically on her back.

The demon that had burned down the village was looking for someone they were told the person that would kill them lived here. They then rushed over to the village and killed everyone in sight but that was their biggest mistake. The demon hearing the crying follows the noise to find the young boy still crying on his mother's back. Seeing the boy he stores up a blast of fire in his mouth ready to kill what he thinks to be the last survivor.

The demon is about to shoot the fireball only for a mysterious man to appear out of no where and punch his face. This mysterious man fights off the demon making it retreat back close to death but not there yet. Making sure the demon is gone the man walks over to where the boy last was only to see he has cried himself to sleep or has passed out in fear of seeing the demon. The man sits down on the ground and waits for morning and the boy to wake up.

It is now morning and with the morning rays of sun shining down on the boy's face he stirs in his sleep and slowly wakes up to see the place as to how it was last night expect the fires being out. He frown while looking around failing to notice the man sitting on what we assume to be the opposite of the burned down room. The man sees the boy not noticing him so he says, "Hey kid you alright?" said kid's head shots around and looks at the man. He looks at the man a few moments and replies stuttering, "I'm good, who are you?" The man gets a big goofy grin replying, "Name is Gildarts, Gildarts Clive how about you boy?" The boy starts to feel at slight ease with the man and says, "My name is Yuki, Yuki Akemi" Gildarts smiles at the boy thinking 'Beautiful Snow kind of ironic since I found him in a fire.' "Well boy since it seems like there is nothing left here why not join me for a trip?" Yuki looks at the man and thinks about what to do he would like to stay with the man but looking around the place he smiles. Yuki replies, "Sorry Gildarts but I have to decline this place is my home it may be gone but this where I stay." Gildarts frowns at the boy he really doesn't want to leave him here but he won't force the boy to come. Gildarts says, "I wish you the best of luck boy if you ever need a place to stay come to a guild by the name of Fairy Tail they will accept you." Yuki nods and with that Gildarts leaves some money for the boy and turns to make his way out. When the city just about out of sight Gildarts looks back and smiles because even from the distance he could see Yuki stand up and dig a hole to bury his mother.

~10 years later~

During the past 10 years Yuki has still lived in the same burned down village. He has slowly been rebuilding his old home. Each and everyday he wakes up walks around the village looking for remaining pieces of wood or stone to use for his house. Slowly but surely he was getting it back to how it started before the mess with the demon. Now after 10 years he has finally rebuilt the house he is now standing in front of the house smiling placing a rose in front of the door he turns around and starts walking with one thought in mind find the demon that wrecked his town.

~3 years later~

Yuki has been searching for the demon that he has learned it's named Flereous the god of fire. Yuki has been following lead after lead getting no where. Each and every lead becomes a dead end not long after finding it. Right now we find Yuki laying on the bench in a park staring up at the sky thinking back to the day Flereous attacked his home. 'That old man said I show go visit a guild that I think is called Fairy Tail. Maybe I will go visit the place if my travels lead me there.' Ending his thought process he stands up and continues his mission on killing the demon that destroyed his home.

~7 months before present time~

Yuki is walking along a giant open trail but unknown to him someone he met long ago he was going to see much sooner than he expected. While walking around the same path he sees a blur in the distance not expecting anyone to be where he is at he shouts, "Hello there." The blur hearing a voices rushes forward as to not shout. Expecting the worst Yuki gets into defensive position ready to fight. Though what he wasn't prepared for was the man to pick him up in a bone crushing hug. The man who picked him in the hug says, "Yuki how you doing boy glad to see your still living." Yuki escapes from the hug and looks the man in the eyes then his eyes widen and says, "GILDARTS?! I'm doing good how are you old man?" Gildarts smiles and replies, "Been better but getting by, I know you declined my offer last time but I will ask again join me for this trip back to Fairy Tail." Yuki slightly laughs and replies, " Sure old man I declined last time because I wanted to rebuild the house but this time I have no reason to decline your offer so ok."

~Back to Present~

"...We traveled our way back to here with little to no trouble and now I'm here telling you the story." By the time Yuki had finished his story everyone had either passed out or had headed home for the night. They had walked back to Mirajane's place to finish the story because the guild had been closed down for the night. Right now they are both asleep on the couch Mira's head resting on Yuki's shoulder and Yuki's head resting against her's.

~Next Morning~

Yuki and Mira were woken up to the sound of laughter and flashes of light in their face. They open their eyes to see the whole guild was in the home and each and everyone of them were taking pictures of the position that Yuki and Mirajane were in. The moment they notice what is going on they quickly jump from the couch but they have not been the best idea. Literally right in front of the couch was a ball and well Mira trips on it and fall right on top of Yuki. They both fall to the ground in a compromising position then when they started Mira is straddling over Yuki's waist with her hands right on both sides of his head while Yuki has his arms wrapped around her waist as if about to her down on top of him. They stare into one another's eyes are a few moments only to stop when they see the flashes of lights again. They unwrap themselves from one another and quickly get to basically opposite sides of the room with a light red blush on each of their cheeks. When they regain their composure they stand up and glare at the people in the room making most of them run for the hills fearing death except a select few. 2 of those people being the two that started this whole mess. Elfman and Lisanna had headed back home after the party and when they got there they saw Yuki and Mira asleep on the couch so they rush back to the guild and tell everyone come over to see it. Lisanna and Elfman had just finished being punished for what they had done so Mira asks Yuki, "Yuki you said you finished rebuilding your house and I was wondering if you can show it to me?" Yuki looks over at her and replies, "Sounds fine it's not a far walk from here so let's head out." Mira nods and they start their trip over to Yuki's old home. Little did the two them know along the trip their hands had slipped into one another's with interlocked fingers. When they got there Mira walks around what use to be the town while Yuki just watches from a distance lost in thought, 'Maybe they can make this my home. Maybe they can be my family.' He is brought out of thought when Mira grabs his hand and drags him around the place with a large smile on both their faces.

* * *

The end tell me what you all think till next time.

-Bronze


End file.
